Mini Anko
by yukio00
Summary: [Adopted from TheBlackSeaReaper] Fem! Harry! Bobby is found by Anko, who always wanted a little sister and a mini her. And there is a shocking twist added in. Pairings unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.. and i Adopt this beautiful Fanfiction from TheBlackSeaReaper Thanks for letting me adopt this fanfiction btw sea.. c: Beta by: penderysgirl, enjoy ^^**

* * *

 **Mini Anko**

 **Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wish that I did but sadly I do not.

Summary: Fem! Harry. Bobby was abandoned in the Hidden Countries by her relatives in order to get rid of her. With the help of Tom, her best and first friend that lives inside of her head, she survives the Shinobi world. She is found by Anko who wants to have a mini her. Read how Bobby changes fate and the Shinobi world.

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 _Parseltongue_

*Tom speaking*

* * *

 **(Scene Break)**

A few miles away from Konoha, there was a little girl wandering about. Her name was Bobby and the reason for the boyish name was because that was what her cousin, Dudley named her when he found out that she did not have a name and it stuck. Bobby was only four years old with short messy black hair that could not be tamed at all and bright emerald eyes. And also, she has a lightning bolt scar on her forehead. Now Bobby was traveling for the last week after her good for nothing Aunt and Uncle abandoned her sometime during the night. So she was covered with dirt and leaves and a few spots of blood here and there on her clothes, even though she tried to stay as clean as possible.

The only reason that Bobby was alive is all thanks to her best and first friend Tom, who lives inside of her head. When she first met him at the age two and a half, Tom was nothing but mean and cruel to her. But as time went on, Tom began to be nice to her and began teaching her how to read and write and how to talk properly, too. Since her Aunt and Uncle made sure that she could not learn anything except how to do chores, she soaked up the knowledge like a freaking sponge. Thankfully, Tom knew how to speak, write, and read Japanese, so that helped her a lot after she was abandoned.

Bobby was walking along a dusty road, humming to herself and Tom as he never did like the silence and that trait was passed down to Bobby. A lot of traits that Bobby learned from Tom. It was then a young teenage girl jumped out of the trees and landed in front of her.

"Hiya, kid! Where's your folks at?" The strange woman asked as she tilted her head to the side to look for them. Tom was muttering about the girl needs to learn what a shirt was. But Bobby thought that the lady was so cool and she could hear Tom groan in the back of her head at that thought.

"Dead, relatives left us behind on purpose," Bobby answered honestly.

The girl frowned and asked carefully, "What's your name, brat? And what do you mean by us? I only see one of you."

Bobby smiled cheerful as she answered her, "I'm Bobby and my best friend is Tom, but he lives in my head. He likes to teach me a lot things!"

The girl raised an eyebrow and said, "My name is Anko. Why don't we head to Konoha and on the way there why don't you tell me more about yourself and Tom okay?"

Tom groaned again, as he knew that Bobby would tell anyone about him, but he let her be.

Bobby's smile even got wider as she took Anko's hand and she began talking, "My cousin, Dudley named me Bobby about a year ago. I'm four years old. And my Aunt and Uncle called me freak and girl. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs. Tom says that I should not be living there as I should have a room to myself and what my relatives were doing was very wrong. Tom is my first and bestest friend in whole wide world. At first, he said mean things to me and was mean to me, but then he began being nice and taught me a lot of things. Tom even protects me by making bad people disappear."

The last sentence caught Anko's attention, so she asked curiously, "Disappear how?"

Bobby frowned as she tried to remember, "Don't know. Just that Tom comes out to play with them. Sometimes, I hear them screaming, but that's okay as it means that Tom is winning the game. It's sad that they all have to leave before I come out, but that's okay."

Anko smiled as she listened to Bobby talk, but really, she was thinking about what she had learned. It seems that Bobby has a multiple personality disorder and that her other personality is a psychopath like her and that Bobby is a budding psychopath also. That thought gave her an idea. She always wanted a mini Anko and she finally found the perfect one. So what if Bobby was clinically insane, it did not matter.

Near the gates, Anko stopped walking and knelt down to be face to face with Bobby and asked, "Bobby –chan, would you want to be my little sister?"

Bobby nearly fell over in shock as Tom told her to say yes as this might be the only time that she could get a family of her own and plus, something told Tom that living with this Anko would be very fun.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to! Thank you so much! I always wanted an older sister!" Bobby exclaimed loudly as she jumped up and down and hugged Anko as tight as she could. Anko smiled at the excited little girl jumping up and down in front of her.

"Welcome back, Anko –chan! Who is this little girl with you?" Izumo asked curiously as he and his partner peered down at the little girl who was holding Anko's hand and had the biggest smile on her face. It looks like she hasn't had a bath for at least two weeks.

"This is Bobby and she's my new little sister," Anko exclaimed excitedly as she picked Bobby up and shoved her in their faces with a large smile of her own on her face.

"Go right in and have a good day, Anko –chan and Bobby –chan," Kotetsu said happily as he gestured for them to go right on in.

"Have a good day, guard –sans," Bobby called out to the two guards before disappearing. It was a miracle that Bobby was not afraid of other people since she was abused a lot. Tom had taught her that not all people were bad, only some of them.

After Anko and Bobby were out of the sensing range, Kotetsu turned to Izumo and said in a cheerful voice, "I'm glad that we have guard duty, after all."

Izumo raised an eyebrow in confusion because not even ten minutes ago, Kotetsu had stated that he hated guarding the gates and not having any exciting missions like the other Shinobi.

Seeing his best friend's questioning gaze, Kotetsu explained further, "If we are guarding the gates, we won't be roped into cleaning whatever type of mess that the two of them will create. I wonder though, what would happen if that Bobby –chan meets Naruto?"

Izumo paled at the last sentence and muttered, "Dear Kami –sama, the village won't even last a day, before it's destroyed!"

* * *

 **(Scene Break)**

One the way to the Hokage Tower, Tom and Bobby were trying to figure out how Tom could be out at the same time as Bobby.

*Sorry, Bobby. But the only way that I can think of, involves the Dark Arts and we can't do that, since the ritual would be too much for your body to handle. Even if we could do it, I don't know if pulling me out of you, would kill you, but I don't want to try if that is the case,* Tom explained to her. Tom had come to care about Bobby and often thought of her as a sister. Since they were so similar to each other.

' _Don't worry, Tom, I'm sure that there is a way for both of us to be out at the same time,'_ Bobby thought back to Tom, depressed about there was no answer to their huge problem.

"What's got you down, sis?" Anko asked as she noticed the change of emotions in Bobby.

' _Should I tell her, Tom?'_ Bobby asked.

*I think you should. You may never know, Anko may have an answer to our problem,* Tom said as he gave his permission to Bobby. Besides there was an old saying that two heads were better than one.

Bobby turned to her new big sister and explained, "Tom and I were trying to figure out how both of us can be out at the same time."

Anko hummed for a bit as she thought for a couple of minutes, before replying, "Since you and Tom share the same body, why doesn't Tom use one half of your body, while you use the other half?"

 **(AN: I have always liked the two personalities of Zetsu and thought it would be cool to have a human version of Zetsu and without the need to eat people. Plus, Zetsu's yin yang appearance is awesome. It's just a pity that Zetsu is so loyal to that blasted Uchiha bastard.)**

Tom was in shock as he could not believe that he never thought of that. With some practice, Bobby and him could pull it off. The only sad part of it was, he would have to become a she, but he could work with that. Besides it would be well worth it in the end.

"Thanks, big sis! Tom and I can do that!" Bobby thanked Anko cheerfully. Now what was left for them to do is meet the Hokage and become Bobby Mitarashi.

* * *

 **Hope u guys like it.. i didn't really change anything.. but reviews n critics is really good.. or a suggestion.. it's like really help for a newb author like me. Thanks Yukio out..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so i read the reviews for this fanfic.. and Thank you guys because the Reviews making me have motivation to upload new chapter for this fanfiction ^^..**

Ace Trainer Jessie: **Thank you ^^. I will work hard and hope you'll enjoy the other chapter ^^**

Hikari Nova: **oou, Ok, i'll change it.. i hope you'll like the new name for Bobby thanks for telling me doe ^^**

Pikachu79: **You're welcome.. I'm also enjoying this fanfic ^^**

Slytherin Studios: **Thank you for motivating me too ^^**

 **Also, I change Bobby name to Raja c:**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not own a thing. I want to say thank you to those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story. It means a lot to an author to receive reviews.

Also, I want to make note that whenever Raja speaks, it will be like Zetsu.

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Tom speaking**

Flashback

 _Parseltongue_

 **(Scene Break)**

 _About seven years later…_

A lot had changed during the years that Raja Mitarashi was adopted by her older sister and role model, Anko Mitarashi, the Snake Mistress. The appearance of Raja changed to one half of her body was white as paper, very light pink lips, a red eye, and with hair, while the other half of her body was the darker version of the white side, but the eye was emerald green. It was a night and day difference. The white side was Tom and the dark side was Raja. Most people believe that the white side was the yin side, while the dark side was the yang side, but that is so wrong. In fact, it's the opposite. It is very shocking for the ones who find that out first hand. And also, Raja dresses exactly the same as Anko with the see through fishnet shirt, a tan colored mini skirt, leg and arm protectors, and a mini version of her trench coat.

Raja also, signed the snake contract as she loves snakes thanks to Tom. Manda was excited to have a Speaker and they had learned that it was Salazar Slytherin who made the contract when he was still alive. And Manda asked Chiho to break the contract between his clan and Orochimaru because the bastard starting to use his kin in his sick experiments, which she did happily. The village would swear up and down that they heard the rage filled scream of Orochimaru from wherever he was when he found out that he did have the snake contract any more.

Through out the years, Anko taught Raja everything that she knew about the art of torture and pain. It would be an understand of a lifetime to say Raja enjoyed the lessons. By the time that Raja was eight years old, she could already sit through any type of torture and watch with out getting affected. Anko was so proud of her little sister when Raja invented a new way to really torture someone and lets just say it involved needles and a mixture that increase pain.

Raja also, made friends with Naruto and was able to help him out in the academy. They both have something in common…well, several things in common and those are very large Chakra captivities, pulling pranks, and wanting to be the best of the best. With pulling pranks with Naruto, Raja took it a step further and got the best blackmail material ever on people. Also, it did not help that Raja taught Naruto the art of stalking, blackmailing, and not being seen.

Anyways, thanks to the large amounts of Chakra, Raja had to be taught the Jutsu for Shadow Clones and in turn, Raja taught Naruto that Jutsu and they were able to graduate a year early at the age of ten. Their sensei and teammate was none other than Momochi Zabuza and Haku, former Shinobi from Kiri, they came to Konoha to start a new life, without worrying about the bloodline purges back in Kiri. In fact, a lot of the Kiri clans with bloodlines moved to either Kumo or Konoha and both countries welcomed them with open arms. Even Utakata, the six tailed jinchuuriki, moved to Konoha and was living in the same apartment next to Naruto, who lived next to Anko and Raja. Zabuza and Haku live in the apartment above Anko and Raja. Next to them was none other than Kisame Hoshigaki. **(AN: Always did like him. I believed that Kisame is too cool for Akatsuki.)**

So now, Konoha not only has a bunch of new bloodlines, but two of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. It took the presence and the knowledge of those two swordsmen and what they did in the past to make most of the village to realize that Naruto was not a demon at all, but a little boy who is the demon's prison and warden.

 **(Scene Break)**

Raja and Naruto made their way to Gate 7, which was one of the many entrances to the Forest of Death, to meet with the rest of Team 11, Haku and Zabuza –sensei. Zabuza –sensei loved to torture them and call it training. Naruto is still cursing Anko's name when he found out that Anko had shown Zabuza where the Forest of Death was. The only complaint that Naruto has about that forest is the snow tigers **(How on earth did snow tigers of all things ended up in Fire Country, no body knows. But there was a rumor that the First Hokage had capture them and other very dangerous creatures. Basically, he is exactly like Hagrid, but he had an easier time catching them than Hagrid did.)** that seemed to have some sort of grudge against Naruto and Raja, but that may be because of the little prank that they pulled on them by turning their fur hot neon pink, but it came out in a couple of days. There was no need to get angry over that. Another thing that annoyed them to no end was that Haku always tries to convince them to help him capture the giant man eating bunnies, home with them. Unluckily, it turned out that the giant man eating bunnies were summons and both Naruto and Haku had signed their contact. But the biggest and the most shocking was that the snake boss and the bunny boss were the best of friends, so they were willingly to work together.

"Good morning Zabuza –sensei, **Haku –chan,"** Raja greeting them. Haku's face twitched at their nickname for the ice wielding Shinobi. It was not their fault that Haku looked like a girl. It was Tom's idea for the nickname and Raja went along with it as it was funny to watch him twitch like that.

Naruto yawned as he was still tired from going to bed very late last night. It was Raja's appointed birthday and they stayed up late celebrating it. Not that Raja can blame him as it was almost six in the morning and she only got about five hours of sleep. They either train or take missions until seven o'clock in the evening. Thankfully, Zabuza –sensei rarely made them do D –rank missions. Zabuza's reasoning is that D –rank missions were for wannabe Shinobi or when all of the cool high ranking missions were taken and they need cash fast.

"So what are we doing today, Zabuza –sama?" Haku asked his 'master/ father/ teacher'.

"We better not take that evil Tora mission, again," Naruto complained. That is the only mission that Naruto can complain about without receiving punishment.

"That mission should not be a D –rank mission, **it's a S –rank mission instead,"** Raja said with a shudder.

Naruto nodded in agreement and added, "That's no normal cat, and it's a demon of demons. Hell, even Kisame is scared of that thing, considering it does like to stalk Kisame and try to eat him."

Zabuza grinned at that memory of Kisame and Tora. Apparently, Tora's favorite food is shark meat. So that blasted cat took to stalking Kisame and chasing after him whenever hi is in the village. So the genin teams had learned to find the demon cat is to locate Kisame if he is in the village and then they will find Tora. If he is not in the village, check all gates and entrances to the hidden village. Strangely, Tora can tell if someone was a spy sent by another village and then the cat would show them the wrath of the demon cats.

"Today, the new Genins are placed into teams, I want you three to scout out the best of those Genins and keep an eye on the ones who pass their real test. Then you can have the rest of the day off. See ya!" With that Zabuza shunshined out of there and went to a bar or a strip club probably.

"To the vents!" Naruto shouted as he did his cool guy pose, before shunshining out of there to an alleyway that was close to the academy. His teammates shook their heads before following his example.

 **(Scene Break)**

 _In the air vents in the academy…_

Before any of them could say something, Raja had warded the air vents with sound proof barriers and 'Notice –me –not' barriers that Tom had taught her. Finally, when she was done with the warding, she was panting as she did it all wandless.

"Okay, lets see what we have," Naruto said as they began studying what the new newbies were doing down below them.

"It looks like there are fan girls down there," Haku said as he pointed to the girls with pink and blonde hair, fighting over who gets to next to Duck Ass Uchiha, who was brooding and ignoring the fight.

"Hehe, fan girls are the **first to die on missions," Raja** recited what she heard from what Anko states. "They are very weak and stupid and need **to be kicked out of the Shinobi program as soon as possible."**

"And they give you, Kunoichi, a very bad name," Naruto said as remembered one of there C –rank missions that the bandits were bragging how Kunoichis were weak and easily defeated.

Haku nodded as he added, "Zabuza –sama told me that fan girls were fixed or kicked out of the academy after the teachers gave them a lesson that got them in the hospital in Kiri. Fan girls were looked down as scum, even by civilians."

Raja hummed before saying, "I wonder why the ones in charge **would let such things even become Shinobis in the first place?"**

Just then, Iruka –sensei, Team 11's favorite sensei of all times, came in and used 'Demon Head no Jutsu' to get the two fan girls to shut up and sit down. After that was all said and done, he began announcing the teams.

When he announced Team 7, Raja told them, "I would bet everything that I have that the **Sai boy is one of Danzo's ROOT Nin**. Anko told me about **him and his little collecting hobby."**

Haku nodded as he added, "Everyone in Kiri, knows about Danzo and his group."

Naruto changed the subject as he stated, "Well, I am sure that three teams are going to pass the extra test and that includes Team 7. As their lovely Uchiha is on it and they would dare fail the last Duck ass."

"Well, we got what we came here for, so lets get out of here and enjoy the rest of the day," Raja said as she began making her way out of the air vents.

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **Well, i hope you guys enjoy it.. ^^ Happy Friday guys, don't forgot to review and tell me anything about what you guys think or anything that you guys want to add.. like who's Characters going to be evil or who's going to Bashing at everything.. ^^ Yukio out, Bai-Bai**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mini Anko**

 **Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and or followed this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support and it also encourages us to write more.

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" **Tom speaking"**

Flashback

 **(Scene Break)**

Haku, Raja, and Naruto also known as Team 11 were sitting in a booth in one of the famous BQ restaurants of the Akimichi clan, near the entrance. They were enjoying their lunch as they had the day off. They just returned yesterday from a two week long mission in Wave Country. It was another C turned A –rank mission where they had to battle a missing Nin from Iwa and saved Wave Country from a midget named Gato. And Naruto got a bridge named after him for saving the country. Their total missions so far are 15 D –rank (all consisted of catching that demon cat, Tora), 20 C –rank (either it was an escort or delivering messages to different countries), 5 B –rank (killing bandits), 4 A –rank (taking care of annoying low rank missing Nins) and 0 S –rank.

Suddenly, Tora jumped onto the ground and caught Raja's attention.

"Hey Tora, **come over here,"** Raja whispered loud enough to catch the cat's attention. "We will **hide you."**

It didn't even take a moment for Tora to decide what to do, before she hid herself between Raja and Haku. Raja handed the cat a small rib on a napkin for Tora to eat.

Not even a second later, members of Team7 jumped down from the roof, looking in every direction for Tora. They looked like they had been through hell. Dirt, leaves, and twigs covered them, making them look like they haven't taken a bath or a shower in weeks. They were also panting and ready to drop dead at any given moment… well, maybe except for Sai, the ROOT agent.

"Where did that blasted demon cat go to now!?" The pink haired banshee screeched. Even at a distance, her screeching was hurting the ears of Team 11.

"I don't know, ugly," Sai responded with a fake smile on his face, only to receive a fist to his head.

"BAKA!" Even if it was possible, the banshee's screeching got even louder.

"Enough, we still need to find the cat before we can finish this mission," Sasuke Uchiha also known as Duckass interrupted them with an annoyed expression on his face.

It was like someone had flipped the switch inside of Sakura's head, because the next moment, Sakura became nice and sweet and innocent as she acted like he just asked her out on a date. Within the next minute, they were gone in search for Tora somewhere else.

Turning back to her own plate of food, Bobby noticed out of the corner of her eyes that both Haku and Naruto were staring at her with no emotion on their faces.

"Wh **at?"** Raja asked curiously. She didn't have a clue to why they would be staring at her like that.

Both Haku and Naruto shook their heads as Haku spoke up, "That was just cruel, what you just did right now."

Raja shook her negatively as Tom spoke up, **"What would be cruel is to trap them in a genjutsu that has Tora a few feet in front of them and yet they can never catch the cat."**

Raja's side added, "Besides Duckass and Banshee need the exercise, they are still weak. But Tom, we need to do that genjutsu sometime. It sounds like fun!"

Right was the influence of her older sister, Anko, coming out. Haku and Naruto exchanged looks as Raja and Tom continued to talk among themselves. Naruto remembered when he first met Raja and Tom in the local neighborhood park that was near the academy.

Flashback

Naruto just sat on the swing, watching the parents played with their kids with a sad expression on his face. He wished that his parents were alive, so they, too, could play together in the park. Or maybe, he could have at least one friend to play with. Naruto tried to play with the other children, but he was always chased away by their parents, who in turn tells their children to stay away from him as he was a very bad boy.

Suddenly, a shadow covered him, causing him to look up. In front of him was the strangest looking girl that he ever did see. Half of her was dark with an emerald green eye and the other half was light with a piercing red eye. She looked like one of these yin –yang things that Hokage –jiji told him about a while back.

"Hi, what is **your name?"** The girl even talked funny. It was like there were two people sharing the same body.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage!" Naruto declared proudly and excitedly, causing the parents to turn and glare at him, but he took no notice of that as he was focused on the girl in front of him.

The girl grinned as she introduced herself, "I'm Raja Mitarashi and the white side is **Tom. Its nice to meet you.** We are going to be your **right hand man or in this case woman** **.** Want to be friends?"

Naruto grinned excitedly as he was happy that someone else accepted his dream and goal in life without making fun of him like people normally do. And the best part was that they wanted to be friends with him.

End of Flashback

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Haku asked Raja "Did you two ever finished that Jutsu that you guys were working on recently?"

Raja nodded as she answered happily, "We just finished it **last night before going to bed."**

"Good," Haku said as he smiled. Both Naruto and Haku knew that their friend/ teammate/ sibling had a hobby of creating new Justus whenever she had time. So far, Raja and Tom had created at least one other Jutsu.

Suddenly, Naruto remembered something that he had overheard, "Hey guys, did you know that in two months Konoha is hosting he chunin exams?"

Both Haku and Raja looked surprised at the piece of news. It seemed that Naruto had been spying on the Hokage, again, while in the air ducts.

"Who's **coming?"** Raja asked curiously, wondering if Naruto got that information as well.

Naruto nodded as he repeated what he had overheard, "A couple of teams from Kumo, Kiri, Taki, and Ame. Suna, Oto, and Kusa each are just sending one team."

"Wow, that's going to bring a lot of genin teams here to Konoha, then," Haku said in slight awe.

Raja nodded, before asking, "I never heard of Oto before. **Is it a new hidden village that was just created?"**

Naruto had become their informant and their spy Master when he accidentally came up with that Jutsu that causes invisibility and hides the user's Chakra, no matter how much Chakra that said person has. coughNarutocough.

Naruto answered, "Yeah, its new alright. Its called the Hidden Village in the Sound, Otogakure. Apparently, its located somewhere in Rice Country."

Raja stiffened when she heard that piece of news. She whispered to them, "We have to watch out for them then. **Anko –nee –chan told us that there are rumors that Orochimaru started his own hidden village in Rice Country."**

Both Haku and Naruto paled in fear. It was agreed that they should stay away and warn Team 9 of that as well. And also keep an eye on the Oto team that come for the chunin exams. And knowing Zabuza –sensei, he would have them on gate duty soon as possible, so they scope out the competing teams.


End file.
